


Белтайн в Пане

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Skies
Genre: Beltaine, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Алые маки вплетайте в венкиНитью мечты, сновидений и тайн.Сумерек грани светлы и тонки –Май снова царствует в ночь на Белтайн...





	Белтайн в Пане

**Author's Note:**

> Личный хэдканон, что время года в Пане устанавливают в зависимости от того, кто из Календарного Совета приезжает в Резиденцию Зимы.
> 
> Для самого Мая (Менеджера) – поскольку в Sunless Skies он только упоминается, но не появляется – постканон.

Алые маки вплетайте в венки  
Нитью мечты, сновидений и тайн.  
Сумерек грани светлы и тонки –   
Май снова царствует в ночь на Белтайн.

Вечную юность расцвета Весны  
Песней прославьте и пейте до дна.  
Ленты на дереве ярко-красны,  
Золотом древним мерцает луна.

Только любовью, что жарче костров,  
Нынче растопится Севера лёд,  
Только бессмертный, ход лет поборов,  
Календаря колесо повернёт.

Словом хозяина, властью жреца,  
Май, закляни наши чуткие сны,   
Чтоб сохранили Зимой без конца  
Грёзу хмельную безумной Весны.


End file.
